My Hope's Peak Academia
by sorax33
Summary: (My Hero Academia AU) Hajime Hinata's dream of going to Hope's Peak Academy and becoming a Hero. Were crushed to dust when he learned he did not posses any type of "Talent" resulting in him not becoming a "Ultimate." Yet his whole life is thrusted out of despair by a accident as he stumbled upon and meets the greatest hero and Ultimate Hope: Makoto Naegi
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any rights to My Hero Academia and the Danganronpa series.

Chapter 1:The Day

* * *

" _Talent"... "It's a word humans didn't really think about until a unexpected change of events came into play. What started it all was during a blackout at a hospital on a snowy day. During this the doctors found a extremely unnormal baby who could radient light from it's body. After that, soon began a Renaissance in the human race as People possing these super powers or as the Government called them "Talents" became known to the world. Whoever was granted or born with these "Talents" were given the title fitting to them known as "Ultimates"._

 _Some choose to use their Talents to live their life more peacefully and more easier than the average human being. Yet, some decided to use their "Talent" to plant seeds of fear and despair into the hearts of the citizens not caring if they were talented or not. However to combat this looming disaster, many Ultimates took matter to their own hands and become "Heroes." What was once a comic book fantasy is now a everyday scenario. However in order to become a Hero, "Ultimates" must graduate from the number one hero school in the world called "Hope's Peak Academy."_

 _"Anyways.. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm not so special that I *have* to introduce myself, Infact I feel a little embarrass each time I have to. My name is Hajime Hinata and there's only one reason why I came here...Because I admired Heroes. To me, it's more of a dream of mine to become a Hero since I was little. However there is a *roadblock* you might call it that seals off my dream and the reason is because..."_

"Get out of the way reserve trash!" a couple of male students shouted knocking Hajime to the ground. His books and papers spread across the ground as it fell out of his backpack.

"Can't believe they let trash like him near us at all" the male student said as his friends laughed with him.

Hajime stared down at his scattered papers and books before sighing and looking up at the school the males students were heading towards: Hope's Peak Academy.

" _I'm talentless and always have been_ "

* * *

Hajime mouth was stuffed with Red bean bread as he ran across the street.

' _Even if I'm Talentless I don't wanna give up hope_ ' Hajime narratived as he arrived at his destination. He went into in a huge crowd as they all stood behind some police tape. A few policemen and policewomen took cover behind their police cars holding their guns towards a criminal.

"Release the hostages and get on the ground!" One of the officers shouted.

The criminal laughed as he held up two females handcuffed and blindfolded at both his sides. "Don't you Blue Uniforms Bastards realize who I am?! I'm the Ulimate Robber! So how about letting me go unless.." another arm came out of his shirt wielding his own gun. He held it to the head of one of the females hostages. "You want a innocent women blood on your hands?" He smirked as his now fourth arm came out adjusting his black sunglasses.

"Damn it..." The police officer muttered seeing they were at a stand-still.

"What? Can't sacrifice the life of one women in order to stop a criminal like me! What a bunch of cowards!" He shouted again before laughing outloud.

Suddenly his laughing came to a halt as his jaw connected with a 180MP fastball. The impact caused him to drop the gun held hostages onto the ground.

"Using not one but two innocent women as your own bodyshield is the definition of a true spineless coward" a man voice appeared on the scene. He was dressed exactly like a normal baseball player even wearing a helmet and holding a metal bat in his hand. The Number: **18** was imprinted on the back of his jersey.

"No way is that "The Pitcher?" A man said nearby Hajime.

"That... freaking...hurt! I'll make you pay for that!" The criminal shouted as a few of his teeth were missing and his mouth was dripping blood.

"Oh be quiet! If you can't handle one weak Fastball then..." The man known as the Pitcher then threw up four baseball into the air. Before getting into a batter stance and put his bat back behind his head. "Try catching these fastballs!" he said glaring at the criminal.

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

Four baseball soared from the bat towards four different spot on the Criminal. The first ball smashed into his right ribcage making him drop the other hostage in shock of pain. The second ball and third ball crashed right into his other two hands causing the gun to be dropped to the ground too. The criminal body acted on their own and he was able to dodge the last Baseball.

"Ha! 3/4 that's ballgame for your ass!" The criminal shouted bending back down to pick up his gun.

"Nope it's just the seventh inning stretch and time for a performance!" a female voice echoed onto the scene.

From out of nowhere, jumped out a young women with long Blue hair wearing a outfit designed for the lead singer of an all girls pop-star group.

She then performed a pose, "It's showtime Hun" she said ending it with a wink and a twirl of her finger to him. She then started dancing around the area Infront of the criminal

Almost like a puppet on string, the criminal's body started mimicking the popstar's dance moves for each step, spin and arm movement. His muscles burned and bended in places he never thought were possible.

"I.. Can't dance!... Anymore!" The criminal cried out as he was breathing heavy and his face very red as he was dancing for what felt like 6 hours straight. His body was in a strong trance and no matter what orders his brain sent they were ignored.

"Time for the big finale!" The popstar cheered doing a backflip and ending up in her Iconic pose at the end. Her left arm stretched out and her right leg up in the air bent leaving her right kneecap showing.

The criminal did the same backflip but his feet remained in the air and his face was planted on the ground.

"That's a our Pop Sensation: Psyidol!" The crowd (and by crowd mostly the men and Police-Men) cheered for the blue hair heroine.

"It was all my pleasure!" She replied to them smiling ending it with another wink.

"Hey you stole my moment! I totally had him if you didn't use your talent to make him mimic every dance movement you perform!" The Pitcher shouted at Psyidol walking towards her.

"Oh! I didn't see you from all the way over there Leon hehe" she giggled embarrassed.

"Please refer to us by our hero names while we're in public Manzio" Leon/Pitcher sighed lowering his head in disbelief.

"Smile for the camera you two!" A million of reporters shouted rushing out to take pictures of the two Heroes standing over the Ultimate Robber's unconscious body.

"They're so cool.." Hajime said.

"You love seeing Hero's like these in action huh?" A old men asked standing beside him.

"Oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud" Hajime replied blushing a little embrassed.

"Nothing to be apologizing for! Infact it's great to see kids like you enjoying these hero's actions" the old men said patting him on the back.

"Who knows someday you might be out here saving people too" The old men added causing Hajime to look over at the police officers. Two officers were calming down the female hostages as they removed their captive restraints of handcuffs and blindfolds.

"Me.. Saving people" Hajime muttered out loud.

* * *

Hajime sat at his desk staring out the class window. He could see Hope's Peak Academy in the short distance.

"I'm sure you all here are excited about your future careers while you begin your wonderful four year adventure in the Reserve Course session" Hajime's teacher spoke in a dull tone that it sounded like any form of joy was forcebly sucked out of their soul.

"It's would be a miracle, if any one of you will be lucky enough to manifest a Talent by the end of our journey together" the teacher spoke again.

"You better have not included me in that you shithead!" A loud female voice shouted from infront of the class. She had long blonde hair, grayish olive eyes and permanent blush marks on both her cheeks.

"I'm the real and only "Miracle" here! So don't stand in my freaking way!" She shouted turning around to face her classmates with a grin.

"Tough talk but aren't you forgetting you're in the Reserve Course too!" One female student named, Sato shouted at her.

She didn't lose her grin but instead flip off Sato as a couple of gasps went off. It wasn't just from the rude sign language but her whole middle finger was Incase in a icy frost form.

"My Talent only just manifest six months ago and once I pass the "Hope's Peak Academy Talent Exam" I'll leave you all in my dust. You got that Bitch?" she commented.

" _This is Natsumi Kuzuryu, rude, short tempered and being a cussing loud mouth is just barley touching her personality. Her family beside her and her brother are unknown but there are rumors saying that her family is part of the Yakuza. Yet news came up saying her older Brother is heard to be attending Hope's Peak Academy. So why would being a Hero help a group like the Yakuza who's main profits are criminals? Is what I told myself_ " Hajime narrated.

"Why don't you losers all try and be like Hinata over there!" She pointed her non frozen finger towards Hajime.

"He's wants to have a talent and attend Hope Peak's Academy but he knows his place and stays realistic" Natsumi added.

"What?!" Hajime questioned standing up from his seat.

"Don't go wasting this compliment because I'm saying you still hold onto your dream even knowing that it won't come true" Natsumi answered.

"You don't know that for sure! Look at you! If your Talent could manifest in just six months then mine-"

"Shut up Shithead! There is one more major difference that separates a "Ultimate" like me to a "Reserve Course student" like you and that's determination!" Natsumi shouted her eyes glaring daggers into Hajime body.

"Determination?" Hajime asked confused.

"See you say that word like you're asking a question instead of knowing your answer" Natsumi scolded as she then picked up her bag.

"I'm out of here" Natsumi said holding up her bag and headed to the class door. "This is the last time we will see each other you shitheads!" Natsumi said closing the door behind her.

"That little bitch!" Sato muttered as her pencil seemed to be absorbing into her hand.

'Natsumi... What do you mean by that? I may not have determination but my dream should be enough!" Hajime thought

* * *

( **Flashback 7 Years ago)**

" _Mom! You got to rewatch this with me!" A young Hajime cried out to his mother who came out from preparing Dinner._

 _"Alright but this is the last time for today" His mother said ruffling his head before pressing play button on the Tv remote._

 _" **We have live footage of the killing school showdown as the territoist Monokuma faces off against Shining Hope!**_ _ **" one of the reporter said as it showed a muscular young man wearing a green hoodie with a red logo on the back. Most noticeable was his brunette color hair had a Ahoge sticking up. The young Hero was Currently fighting with a Black and White Bear as the camera zoomed to show off the Bear's eyes were different. The man grabbed the bear and jumped off from the ground high into the air.**_

 _ **"Monokuma your killing game ends here and now!" Shining Hope shouted spinning the Bear known as Monokuma around before throwing the bear down to the ground causing it become a crater.**_

 _ **"Why?" The hoodied hero asked himself as his right hand curled into a fist before a bright glow swirled around it.**_

 _ **"Because Hope always wins in the face of Despair!" He shouted striking Monokuma face with his glowing right fist destroying the bear's face into pieces and junk parts. Revealing the terrorist was Infact nothing but a robot.**_

 _ **"I will never give into Despair!" The male shouted holding up his fist in victory.**_

 _"He's so awesome!" Hajime cheered jumping off the couch._

 _"Heroes and Talents are so cool!_ _When I get my talent, I want to become such a awesome hero too" Hajime said grinning at the screen showing Shining Hope._

* * *

'Sadly fate had a change of plans' Hajime thought as the school day was over and he stood looking at Hope's Peak Academy by a fountain.

 _'I will never give into Despair!"_ The teenager hero's voice echoed in Hajime's mind.

"He's right I can't either but..." Hajime was cutoff by many other harsh voices coming into his head.

" _He has no Talent!"_

 _"It's pointless to try and be a hero!"_

 _"His parents are retarded too!"_

 _"How about paying your way into being a hero too!"_

Hajime gripped his chest until someone bumped into him. He heard video game noises and fingers clicking rapidly. Hajime looked down to see it was definitely a girl who bumped into him. The girl then freed herself from his shoulder with a huge gasp before looking back up at him with a blush on her cheeks. He looked back at her speechless.

"A-Are you okay?" Hajime asked her.

"Yeah" she whispered before resuming to her game and started walking away from him.

He was about to do the same thing but heard a familiar victory ring from her console.

"Is that Gala Omega?" Hajime asked her.

She stopped in place before turning to face him.

"You know it? It's such an old game!" She ran towards him again. She then went on her tippy toes to close the distance between them.

"It's a classic, don't you think?" She asked very excited. "Right?!"

"Y-Yeah" Hajime said blushing trying to back up from the gamer girl.

"I once played through it five times in a row" Hajime added which only increase gamer's excitement.

"Really?" She asked getting closer.

"Y-Yes!" Hajime replied.

"Ten times is my limit!" She said looking back at the game.

"That's more impressive than my limit" Hajime Joked.

"But I've never met anyone besides me who could play that much before!" She said still excited. "Hey, show me sometime. Promise?" She suddenly asked him.

"Uh..sure" Hajime replied before she extend her hand to him.

"Chiaki Nanami" The gamer girl said smiling.

Hajime smiled too before taking her hand.

"My name is Hajime Hinata" he introduced himself shaking her hand.

"Well, I'll hold you to that tomorrow, Hajime" Chiaki said waving goodbye before going back to her game.

"Wait what do you me-" before Hajime could finish talking to her. Chiaki teleported away from him and the fountain park area.

"..."

'Someone like her is a Ultimate too?' Hajime thought speechless but unlike just a few minutes ago. Not one discomforting voice came to his head.

* * *

Sato was walking home from school as she gripped her bookbag straps tight remembering how Natsumi embarrassed Her Infront of the whole class.

 _'My Talent only just manifest six months ago and once I pass the "Hope's Peak Talent Exam" I'll leave you all in my dust. You got that Bitch?'_ Natsumi voice echoed making her feet stop.

"Her...being a hero?! The only thing she'll be good for is a villain! Her whole family is full of scums like her!' Sato thought as she saw her hand leaking and quickly wiped it on her skirt.

"Sato!"

"Oh! Mahiru? Sato asked hiding her hand before her back. She turned around to meet her red-headed bestfriend who was carry some groceries.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your exam soon?" Sato asked her.

"Did you forget that isn't for another three months?" Mahiru answered with a smile.

"O-Oh O-Ofcourse.. I guess I did forget us Reserve Course students start school a month early and go year-round " Sato replied.

"Hey Sato are you feeling alright? You seem distracted by something" Mahiru asked but before she could get a close look. Sato then backed away from her and turned around leaving just her back to her.

"Sorry! I just have a...headache" Sato replied slowly holding up head.

"I could run back to the store and get you some medicine to help your headache" Mahiru offered.

Sato smiled "You're so sweet Mahiru but I'll be fine with some rest...See you later" Sato waved off to her as she walked away.

"Sato..." Mahiru said before deciding to trust her friend and walked back to her home route.

'Don't worry Mahiru' Sato thought lurking behind a streetpole as she watched Mahiru leave.

'I'll make sure Kuzuryu will never stain the title of Hero that belongs to you...only you alone..." her thoughts and mind soon became messy. Her lips form into a sinister grin as green liquid was begining to drip down from it.

* * *

( **Around 11PM, Nighttime)**

A subway train arrived at it's destination and stopped. The doors slide open as many people walked off of it. No one noticed a small figure wearing a dark green colored hoodie with a big red logo on the back walk among them. Once he exited out of the train station he pulled out his cellphone. He then dialed a number as he placed the phone next to his hear.

"Hello?" He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Yes I've arrived here safely" he spoke into the phone.

He paused listening to the voice on the phone speak.

"No, I haven't decided yet but isn't that why I decided to come to teach at Hope's Peak?" He replied.

"With my luck...a successor should be here" he said seeing the school in the mere distance.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The defeated music ranged out of Hajime's console as his screen was covered with the words "GAME OVER"

Hajime relaxed his shoulder and hands before looking over to his right. "I didn't know you were such a pro at this game, Chiaki" Hajime said to her.

"Oh! I'm not just a pro at this game but others form of video games genre too like Shooters, Fighters, Puzzlers, RPG, MMO and more" Chiaki replied.

"People at the arcade I go to often would call me "The Ultimate Gamer" instead of just being another "Ultimate" but since my talent is related to video games, I understand why they do" She added still looking at her game screen.

"So in a way you have two talents instead of one" Hajime said.

Chiaki then shook her head "I don't really consider my powers as my real talent" she said.

"Why not?! You can become a Hero because of your powers and saying that isn't your real talent is just crazy!" Hajime said defensive.

"Ah! What I mean is-" Hajime stopped talking and looked down waiting for Chiaki to snap back at him.

"What do you mean by having a Talent makes you a hero?" She asked him in a calm voice still sitting besides him.

"Don't you realize what world we live in? Having a talent is the only way to become a Hero because if you don't have it.." Hajime began.

"Then you can't become a hero right?" Chiaki finished for him. "I don't think having a talent just automatically makes you a Hero...I think" she added.

'Saying that at the end doesn't make you feel confident' Hajime thought.

"Well what do you think makes someone a hero?" He asked her curiously.

"Hmm... I guess their final decision" Chiaki answered.

"Final decision?" Hajime questioned her.

"Yes, you know when the player is asked with a question by the game's final boss and if they choose wrong they get the bad or normal ending but if they chose the right choice. They Achieve the path to earn the True ending" Chiaki explained getting excited again.

Hajime then had a smile on his face deciding to end the discussion after seeing her get so fired up by her video game base explanation. He didn't know why and couldn't explain it either but he could feel his and Chiaki's forming a bond.

More rounds of playing Gala Omega passed in just a hour. Chiaki let out a huge yawn "So sleepy..." Chiaki said while yawning again.

"We can call it a day" Hajime offered to her seeing she was clearly exhausted.

"Alright..." Chiaki muttered rubbing her eyes as she then stood up.

"Hey" she then turned to face him again with sleepy eyes.

"Could we do this again tomorrow same time?" She asked him.

"Sure" Hajime replied to her.

Chiaki managed to let out a dreamy smile before waving goodbye to him as she left.

Hajime then let out another sigh before reaching into his pockets. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it revealing it to be a bill.

( **Flashback** )

 _Hajime walked into the kitchen getting ready for school when he saw his Mom sleeping on the table with a bunch of bills around her. He noticed a few bills were from Hope's Peak. He carefully got close and grabbed one before quickly stuffing it in his pants pocket._

 _"Mmh Hajime...Is that you?" His Mom asked him._

 _"Yeah, I'm heading off to school" Hajime said opening the door._

 _"Okay sweetie... have fun" she muttered yawning again before falling back into her dream as Hajime looked at her one more time as he closed the door._

( **Flashback ends)**

'So many zeros... Mom and Dad can't afford this!' Hajime thought clutching the bill in his hands as he stopped walking.

' _In exchange for letting us without talent attend the Reserve Course class which is used as a last resort for the school to locate and know if someone ordinary is secretly hiding a talent the user may not even know themselves. We get charged with a pricey bill use to support the school. If you can't pay up then the school finds no use of you and kick you out._ Hajime narrated.

"I'll be of no use...I'll become worthless" Hajime whispered shutting his eyes and clutching the bill harder.

He was knocked out of his inner conflict by a loud noise that almost sounded like a splash of water.

"W-Who's there?!" Hajime shouted looking around feeling scared. He didn't notice some green sludge going under his feet. He waited a few more minutes for someone to show themselves to him.

"Hey! If this is some sick joke then it's not funny!" Hajime shouted but no one replied.

Hajime shook his head thinking it was just some of his paranoids bugging him. He then looked back down at the bill still in his hands. "I have more important things to worry about" he said.

Suddenly a strong grip grabbed hold of his legs underneath him. It was solid and also fluid rising from the bottom half of his body up to the top.

"H-HELP! IF ANYONE'S OUT THERE PLEAS-" His words were caught off as the fluid plunged into his mouth.

"You...You...Aren't...Kuzuryuu...Yet...My..Instinct..To...Kill.. is un-bear-able!" Hajime heard a distorted female voice.

He managed to break his hands free of the sludge monster hold and tried to clawed at the fluid covering his mouth.

'I can't breathe!' Hajime thought desperately trying to break away from the solid fluid.

'It's no use! I'm not strong enough to escape! Why should I be! I'm useless without a talent!' Hajime thought as he could feel his body getting weaker from the struggle and oxygen holdup.

He thought he saw someone jogging by them as he outstretched his hand to them.

'Please! Help me!' Hajime begged before gagging on more sludge. He felt his hand about to fall back into his killer body and accept his death. When suddenly he felt a stronger force grab hold of it.

"I got you!"

The strong force pulled Hajime out from the monster body as he hit the concrete ground. His vision was fading fast as he saw a huge figure infront of the monster before his view was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Hey! Are you ok?" Was the first thing Hajime heard as he regain consciousness. He then rolled over onto his stomach as he puked on the ground. The unnecessary fluid exited out of his body as he coughed out loudly. He took in some deep breathes feeling that he could breathe normal again.

"T-Thank you s-so much" Hajime thanked turning to look at his rescuer. He gasped as he started shaking and his eyes were bugging out.

"Good to know, sorry I wasn't here early but I'm here now" His rescuer said. He was a tall, big over-muscular man wearing a open black jacket on the outside with a zip up green hoodie on the inside. The bottom of his outfit contained black jeans and red sneakers. However most noticeable was his wasted-out hazel color eyes and spikey brown hair with an Ahoge on the top of his head.

"Y-You're S-S-Shining Hope!" Hajime managed to say out loud in his shocked state. He didn't believe the Hero that inspired his love for Heroes and attending Hope's Peak was standing near him.

"Yes I am! I was out for my simple afternoon jog when I heard someone yell for help. I jogged to where I heard the voice coming from and saw you being attacked by that slime monster" Shining Hope replied.

"I didn't think a monster like that existed" Hajime said to him getting a bit out of his star struck state.

Shining Hope nodded holding up a bottle filled with Green Liquid that was trying to escape it's containment. "They won't be going anywhere for a while" Shining Hope told him referring to the Sludge monster that was now trapped within the bottle. He then put the Bottle in his jacket pocket.

"Now if you excuse me, I must get going and hand this criminal in" Shining Hope said.

Hajime gasped "W-Wait!" He shouted getting back onto his feet.

"Maybe I'll see you around someday Kid" Shining Hope replied before taking a huge leap off the ground into the air.

Shining Hope was soaring through the air over the city heading towards the nearest Police Station. However he felt his legs were more heavier than normal as he turned his head down and gasped.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing! Trying to get yourself killed again?" Shining Hope shouted at Hajime who had both arms wrapped around both his legs.

"Please! Wait! I just want... to ask you...a question!" Hajime exclaimed.

Shining Hope face turned into a nervous one as he rolled up his sleeves and checked a bangle on his wrist.

"'Damn! My time's running short but...I can't just leave him" Shining Hope muttered looking back down at Hajime.

"Please! Shining Hope!" Hajime shouted again in more of a plead.

Shining Hope clenched his teeth before stopping in midair. He searched for the closest building with a open rooftop before finding one close by.

"Hold On" Shining Hope said to Hajime as he flew down before letting Hajime's feet touch solid ground first.

"Alright..make this quick I'm busy" Shining Hope said as he touched the rooftop ground. While looking back at this bangle which could read " **2:00** minutes left"

"Well...Um..." Hajime tried to say as his words suddenly became nonexistent and his whole mouth become dry. His mind was then filled with despairing thoughts

" _Why don't you try paying to become a Hero?"_ The"Ultimate" Student from Hope's Peak told him.

" _There is one thing that separates a "Ultimate" like me to a Reserve Course student like you and that's determination!"_ Natsumi voice echoed in the back of his head.

"They're right...Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure and useless by being normal but.." Hajime thought before his mind drifted back to his talk with Chiaki.

" _I don't think having a talent just automatically makes you a Hero...I think"_ Chiaki's daze voice said.

'Chiaki... you didn't seem to think being a Hero meant you had to have a talent or not' Hajime thought as he swallowed down all his worries down.

Hajime then shut his eyes and clutched both his hands gathering up all the bravely he had. "Shining Hope! Could someone as plain and ordinary like me who has no Talent at all! Could I ever possibly become a Hero?!" Hajime asked him.

Shining Hope sighed frowning at Hajime's brave confession. "No..in this world you need to have a talent to become a Hero or else you could get killed very easily" Shining Hope replied.

Hajime nodded as his face expression was very close to breaking down.

"Sorry-" a lullaby ringtone was heard coming from Shining Hope's wrist-bangle. Shining Hope looked down at it in horror seeing the time clock was " **00:00** "

'Dammit! Not here! I need to leave or else' Shining Hope stopped as smoke was emerging from his body. His muscles and height were shrinking down fast too.

"I...understand, I knew it was a stupid question to ask from the beginning but..I just had to confirm someone else's question with your answer" Hajime said opening his eyes looking at the ground.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've thought having a talent was the coolest thing you could have in the world" Hajime said smiling a bit.

"I wanted people to see my fearless smile and feel safe knowing a "Hero" is here and be a kind of hero everyone looks up to..." Hajime continued speaking.

"Just like you!" Hajime finished moving his eyes back up at Shining Hope seeing the smoke around his body faded away.

In Shining Hope's place was a rather thin and petite build man who was only a few inches shorter than Hajime.

Hajime was frozen in place as only a phrase escaped from his mouth.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the rights to My Hero Academia or the Danganronpa series

Chapter 2

* * *

Natsumi Kuzuryu was walking down a average alleyway wearing a grey skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. She then stopped and hid in a place barley anyone could see her normally. Her fingers then rolled up each of her sleeves to uncover some bandages wrapped around both her arm starting from her wrist down to her elbow.

"Tonight is another session" she whispered looking at them. While looking at the white bandages her mind recalled back to the events yesterday with Hinata.

 _You don't know that for sure! Look at you! If your Talent could manifest in just six months then mine-" Hajime tried to say before she cut him off._

"I wasn't trying to insult you or look down on you dumbass! Why can't you understand we're in the same situation?" She questioned shaking her mind back to the present.

"Expect for me, it will be just for a little while longer if I just toughten it out" She whispered glaring back at her bandages before rolling the sleeves back down.

Natsumi was about to head back onto the streets. She could go for something to eat until she heard a trashcan fall to the ground. She jumped and turned back to see Sato half naked leaning agasint a wall. Beside her feet was a open plastic bottle with the cap missing.

"Sato?! What the hell are you doing out here naked?!" Natsumi shouted at her. "Don't tell me.. Are you selling your body to pay for the Reserve course?" She added with a look of disgust on her face.

Sato lifted up her hand to hold her head. "K-Kuzuryu.. Is that you?" She asked the blond in confusion.

"No shit it's me! Now answer my question!" Natsumi demanded of her.

"Get away from me!" Sato shouted but Natsumi grabbed her arm.

"You need to calm down and put some damn clothes on too" Natsumi told her as the dark green hair female started trying to escape her grip.

"Let me go! Mahiru! Mahiru! Please save me! Please!" Sato pleaded out loud.

"Shut up! You're going to cause a scene" Natsumi said before holding up her fingers as frost gathering around them. "Listen here! You either shut up or I'm going to freeze your lips shut! Got it?" She ordered her tone of voice sounding more demanding.

"Oh! Is that what Heroes do?" Sato questioned the pleading tone of her voice gone. "Do they threaten the people they're trying to help?" She asked placing her head to her side with a mysterious grin.

"W-What's gotten into you? A second ago you were screaming like a scared bastard" Natsumi asked.

"Me?...Well I just remember what I was doing before I was knocked out by that hero" Sato replied her grin still planted on her face. Before Natsumi could reply she suddenly gasped as her hand was now covered and clutching some kind of sludge fluid.

"I was busy killing a villain like you to vanquish my bloodlust" Sato laughed as more fluid came out of her mouth like a waterfall making her cough.

"You Bastard! " Natsumi screamed placing her free hand on her capture one turning the fluid into ice. Using all her strength she pulled back and broke out of the ice fluid as she then held her now injury hand.

"That really hurt Kururyzu" Sato said with no emotion as her missing hand regenerated the missing fluid.

"A true hero isn't suppose to hurt innocent people!" Sato shriek in full angry as a rush of fluid charged at Natsumi. The blush marked Blond tried to get out of the way but the wave of fluid was faster and collided with her body shoving her to a brick wall. Natsumi winced and cringed in pain feeling a drain of blood leaking from the side of her head.

"I-I can't move" she said feeling whatever fluid that was coming out of Sato's body was sticking to her skin and clothes bonding her.

She then tried to freeze it off again. She suddenly gasped in pain as her fingernails were starting to change to black. 'Shit! The side effects..not now!' she thought panic building up inside her.

"Looks like your so called "Talent" was just a fluke... fitting for the likes of you" Sato said to Natsumi. Her entire body was now encased in the green colored gross sludge fluid but it didn't cover her face.

"Before I end up killing you, let's show the world how a real hero defeats a true villain" Sato grinned menacly coming closer to Natsumi.

Natsumi words were caught in her throat but the frighting sight before her allowed her throat to let out a gaint scream.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hajime mouth was still wide open after his outburst. Many words and feelings came into his mind he couldn't chose one. Shocked? Upset? Surprised? Disturbed? Troubled?. Instead he kept mumbling gibberish staring at Shining Hope's deflated form.

"Y-You! You're not S-Shining Hope! You must have a Impersonation Talent! Imposter!" Hajime countered once he was out his gibberish state.

The deflated Shining Hope shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint your expectation, but I assure you I am the real Shining Hope" he said.

"B-But Shining Hope is suppose to be this huge man who saves everyone he cans with a smile and defeat any obstacle standing in his way never losing his idea of Hope" Hajime replied.

Shining Hope's head then lowered down. "Yeah... my strong idea of Hope was only born because I was introduced to a stronger idea of...Despair" he said as he then looked back at the bangle on his wrist and pushed it down with his fingers.

"I'm about to trust you with a important secret, so don't go talking about this online or tell any of your friends or family members" Shining Hope said walking over to Hajime. Hajime then looked down at the black and white bangle on Shining Hope's wrist and could read the words displayed in big red letters.

" _You can't be a Hero for Three Hours Straight"_

"You can't be a hero... for Three hours?" Hajime repeated speechless at what he just read.

"It's my special punishment from a battle about 5 Years ago. When this arm bangle was locked onto my wrist I was given a forbidden action. As you just read on it that is my forbidden action "You can't be a hero for Three hours straight" Shining Hope quoted.

"So that means..." Hajime tried to say.

"Each day when the timer runs out on this bangle and my punishment begins, I get changed into this average powerless form of myself. Also if I try to break the rules or remove the bangle then a strong lethal poison will be injected into my body and I'll be dead before my body even touches the ground" Shining Hope added.

"Wait hold on! You said 5 years ago right? If I remember your last major battle was agasint that robotic terrorist Monokuma but that fight was 7 years ago" Hajime questioned.

Shining Hope nodded "You sure know your history, while Monokuma wasn't the culpirt...it was indeed related to him or should I say the true mastermind's identity behind him" Shining Hope said looking up at the sky as the clouds began to block the sun.

"It was a fight that was never recorded and never revealed to the public world. I did everything I could to kept that fight in the dark with some help." Shining Hope said before pausing.

"Citizens look up to and praise me as this Hero called "The Symbol of Hope" but all those brave smiles and speeches are just an act to hide my fears and self-doubts. This job isn't easy or fun" Shining Hope said staring back down at Hajime.

"Heroes are always having to risk their lives and some villains can't be beaten without power. So can you become a Hero? Not without a Talent" He answered for Hajime.

Hajime then looked down feeling his body shaking hearing the harsh truth from Shining Hope. "I-I see..." Hajime replied.

Shining Hope then softly patted his shoulder. "If you desire to help people, becoming a Counselor wouldn't be a bad job to look into" Shining Hope said before walking on ahead as he opened a door leading down to the lower floors of the building they were standing on.

"It's not stupid to have a dream but we all have to wake up and face reality sometime" Shining Hope said closing the door behind him.

Hajime's feet stood planted after hearing the door close. He wanted to go chasing after Shining Hope but that wouldn't change the truth. In order to be a Hero, you needed a Talent and that was final. He felt a sharp pain stabbed into his chest as he then gripped his black tie in angry and clenched his teeth.

'Dammit!'

Shining Hope was walking down the staircase. "Now let's get you to the police station" he said sliding his hands into his jacket pockets but they were empty.

"Wh-" He gasped checking every pocket on his body but he couldn't find the bottle anywhere on him. Outside the window he heard police sirens roaring nearby. He then looked out the window and saw smoke coming not that far from where he was at.

"Oh no" Shining Hope muttered pulling up his hood as he launched into a sprint down the stairs.

* * *

It took him a full 14 minutes as he reached where a bunch of police cars and citizens were gathered around. Shining Hope then slid into the crowd unnoticed as he sneaked forward along going side to side trying to get close to the police tape blocking them from the scene. Once he was able to get a good view it took him a full mintue to comprehend the reality he was looking at. He could see the face of a injuried blond hair teenage girl as she was being controlled and mostly absorbed by the fluid monster he fought earlier. He then had to hold back a scream as he saw the fluid monster Idenitiy was just another teenage girl.

"Are those just two high school girls!? Where are the heroes? This should be easy for them!" a citizen shouted out from the crowd.

'No it isn't...The girl with the fluid Talent is not acting like herself' Shining Hope thought to himself. 'Could it be...A split personality disorder? It's a rare occasion that some people who are believed to be Talentless do Infact have a talent only they don't have access to it but their "Other self" do.'

He then glanced towards the Police Officers who either seemed hesitated to move in or were shouting into their phones requesting for specialize Heroes. He turned away and closed his eyes. 'They must be thinking the same thing "How do we stop this?" If they charged in then the hostage's life is in danger of being used as a shield or if they kept waiting for a Hero to show up then the possibility of the hostage's life is still in danger of being killed at anytime' Shining Hope concluded now that he knew what was happening.

Shining Hope quickly touched his bangle to see the punishment time was not up yet. He then punched a street pole nearby him as he could feel the throbbing pain from the metal Impact. "It's my fault! I never checked to see If that girl was really just some faceless killer" he muttered.

"I'm Pathetic!" He cursed again clutching his free hand into a fist.

* * *

Hajime managed to get down from the building as he walked down the empty street. He found the Reserve Course bill was still on him all crumbled up. He just stared at it as the words lingered in his head from Shining Hope. ' _Heroes are always having to risk their lives and some villain can't be beaten without power_ " _Can you be a Hero? Not without a Talent_ "

He stopped feeling the same sharp pain like spears were pressing down on his chest. "Even...the best of the best knew the same answer" Hajime said clutching his tie again. " Don't you dare cry! You knew already this was going happen, if you don't have a Talent then you're good as useless" Hajime told himself.

'Then why did I ask him If I could?' Hajime thought slipped.

Before Hajime thoughts could continue on. They were interrupted by the noises of a crowd just on the other side of the road. He frowned seeing he was getting closer to them.

"Stop moving you Idiot!" Hajime said to himself, yet his legs kept moving on. The used of always watching and gawking at a crime scene was like breathing to him and he couldn't stop.

"Just stop it! I'll only make myself feel more like a loser" Hajime told himself again as he saw some debris and rubble falling from broken building with the chatters from people talking about it. He slid in unnoticed and got close enough to see the scene in good view. He then let out a gasp and blinked twice as he saw the Fluid's Monster true Identity.

"Wh-What? N-No! It can't be... the monster that tried to kill me...was Sato?" Hajime whispered. He heard she was gone from school today but he presumed she was sick. 'Wait! If she's free and wreaking havoc... then she managed to get away from Shining Hope. How?' Hajime thought before he gasped again now placing his hand over his mouth.

"It's my fault" Hajime said into it. He remembered his reckless action of grabbing Shining Hope's legs. His movement must've made the bottle fall out of his jacket pockets.

"Hey did you hear apparently the Police don't wanna risk moving in cause the Hostage is another High schooler girl' Hajime overheard from two men talking behind him.

'Someone is enduring that same torment?' Hajime thought feeling nausea.

He then heard more voices coming from the people he was surrounded by.

"What's taking the Heroes so long to arrive?"

"Where's Shining Hope? I heard a rumor he was in town this morning"

"Shining Hope?! No way! If that was true then he would already be here"

Hajime was unaware Shining Hope was a few feet across from him hearing the same thing.

'It's my fault Shining Hope can't do anything! Sato can't be stop by a normal patrol Hero, we have to wait for someone with the right Talent to show up" Hajime thought clutching his tie.

Hajime tried to move closer to the scene trying to see the victim as he was at the edge of the police tape. "Hang in there! A hero's bound to come..." Hajime's voice dropped dead. A pair of familiar grayish olive colored eyes were staring at him with tears forming in them.

* * *

"No you Idiot! Stop you're going to get yourself killed!" One of the Police Officers shouted.

Hajime had just ducked under the police tape and ran past all the officers onto the scene. He was running towards Sato and Natsumi at full speed. He could see Natsumi arm being forced to move along with Sato's fluid one to strike him. He saw the fluid rushing at him but he dodged by hiding behind a large piece of broken rubble as it took the sludge's hit. He hid there hearing Sato's shrieking as his hand slide back into his pocket taking out his Reserve Course Bill. He then looked out to see a nearby car was flipped over as a plan came to him.

'If her fluid is also solid then this will work!' Hajime thought reaching his arm out to scoop up the remaining sludge onto the paper. He then ran to the car as he jumped onto it. He saw another one of her Fluid attacks coming at him as he braced himself. When the fluid hit the car, Hajime's body soared into the air.

'He used the car as a seesaw to gain a huge distance?! Shining Hope thought shocked.

"Sorry about this Sato!" Hajime shouted as he slammed the muddy paper onto her face. It stuck almost like glue to part of her face. Taken by this surprise attack, her control on Natsumi loosened as Natsumi mouth and the rest of her face was free. Hajime then lowered himself back onto the ground using her monstrous body.

He heard Natsumi cough out as the fluid covering her mouth was gone.

"Natsumi!" He shouted as his hands were diggin at the fluid holding the rest of her body.

"H-Hinata...? Wh-What the H-Hell?... Why are you here?!" She shouted at him.

'I don't know! My legs started moving on their own!' Hajime wanted to say to her but he was too busy trying to free her. However Natsumi started to get absorbed back into the sludge as his hands were doing little to nothing.

" _I don't know why I did what I did_ " Hajime narrated. " _I should've accepted reality after hearing from so many people and telling myself throughout my life that I was Powerless, Useless, Worthless, A Idiot..._ " He continued.

Until he then looked back up at Natsumi face before saying.

"You...You looked like you needed saving" Hajime said giving her a grin.

Natsumi closed her eyes before screaming "Get the hell off me you Bastard!"

Meanwhile Shining Hope gripped the street pole with all his might. 'I have to do something!...No matter the cost!" He decided exiting from the crowd. Once he was away from it, he took out another small bottle and drank it all down in one slip.

Hajime's hands then got stuck in Sato's sludge as he looked up to see Sato had a fluid like arm aimed above him.

"DIE!" She shouted shoving the arm down at him. Suddenly he felt a strong impact before the arm could reach him as a cloud of smoke covered him.

He braced him for aftershock but he opened his eyes to see a huge figure was standing over him.

"I really am pathetic!"

Hajime gasped seeing Shining Hope was in his Hero form blocking Sato's punch. He also noticed the side of Shining Hope's face was rotting away as his skin was now purple and blood was leaking from that one side's eye.

"S-Shining H-Hope your body" Hajime tried to say.

"I told the traits of what makes a great Hero! I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal!" Shining Hope shouted as he reached in and grabbed Natsumi hand pulling her out. She landed beside Hajime as the two were behind Shining Hope's back.

"Heroes are always risking their lives! Their true strength comes from their Hope! It will defeat any amount of despair villains will throw at them!" Shining Hope shouted as he shoved both his arms into Sato's fluid body.

"Hope's Whirlwind!"

Shining Hope called out as he created a huge whirlwind surrounded them both. The force and pressure of the wind blew away all the sludge and fluid encasing her body. When the Whirlwind vanished, Shining Hope held a half naked knocked out Sato in his arms. While Hajime and Natsumi sat down by eachother on the ground staring in awe of Shining Hope. He showed them a fearless grin with his non-injured side of his face.

"I will never give into Despair" he said.

* * *

" _Afterwards, Shining Hope placed Sato's body down before leaving from the scene in a giant leap into the sky. A ambulance shortly arrived dropping off some Paramedics who put Sato on a stretcher and rolled her into the vehicle. The other_ _Paramedics rushed towards me and Natsumi_." Hajime narrated.

 _"I got cursed and barked at by many Police Officers while the Paramedics were checking up on me. I tried to talk to Natsumi but she wouldn't look at me. Once everything was done and everyone had gone back to their daily life, I started to head home"_ Hajime added as it showed himself walking back to his house.

'Is Shining Hope alright? I'm worried if the reason why his face looked like that was because of the poison for breaking his forbidden action" Hajime thought.

"Hey Bas-I mean! Stop Hinata!" Natsumi voice shouted making Hajime turn around to see she was behind him. He could see she had a huge bandage covering the side of her head.

"Natsumi?" Hajime questioned her as she marched up to him.

"I never ASKED you to save me! How dare someone like you without any Talent try to pity and want to help a Ultimate like myself?" She ranted in his face. "Which... is why it pains me to do this!" She shouted now getting on her knees and bowing Infront of him.

"Wh-What?" Hajime asked shocked being taken back by her action.

"As a member of the Kuzuryu family! I am forever in your debt until I repaid it" She announced.

"Huh?!" Hajime questioned still not sure how to approach this.

"It mean I owe you a major favor for saving my life today" Natsumi explained. "Just don't get any weird ideas.. If you dare ask for "something" like that then expect to find yourself in a body bag being stuffed into a chest and then being toss down into the deepest ocean length" She said as her cheeks were a bit red and Hajime couldn't tell if it was just from her birthmark.

"N-No! I'm just shocked and well... You don't need to hold a debt over yourself" Hajime said.

"You don't get it!" Natsumi replied as she glanced back up at him. "Pride is something my family holds dearly and after that stunt you pulled today-"

"Alright! Just calm down" Hajime quickly interrupted her getting what she was trying to say. Yet he could see a bigger scowl on her face and if wasn't for this debt he was sure he would be dead right here.

"So what do you want? Money? A Hitman? Or perhaps you do need some lady help" Natsumi suggested.

Hajime shook his head "No I don't really care about that kind of stuff..." Hajime replied as he was trying to think of a way out of this.

"I won't stop asking until you know what you want so hurry up, Shithead" Natsumi said.

"Stop calling me that!" Hajime replied but then a idea appeared from her comment.

"Hey Natsumi?" Hajime began to ask her.

"What? Made up your damn mind?'" She asked.

"I think... Instead of repaying a debt, how about we try to be friends?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with a blank expression on her face as her mouth opened "Seriously? That's your answer! Why are you so thick headed?!" She asked getting up onto her feet.

"If that's all you want then I guess that's fine" Natsumi said dusting off her skirt.

"Really?" Hajime asked.

"Don't ask me! It's what you want dumbass!" Natsumi replied.

"Right! Sorry" Hajime replied back holding up his hands in defense postion.

"Whatever!" She said turning around "I'll see you around then...Hinata" Natsumi said in a quiet voice and left.

Hajime smiled 'Atleast she hasn't changed that much' he thought. He turned around and started walking again. "Better focus on a more realistic future now" he said until he bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" Hajime replied embrassed.

"Hajime! It's great to see you again!" Shining Hope said.

"Uh!?" Hajime asked looking down to see it was Shining Hope in his powerless form with his hoodie up and a bandage covering one of his eyes.

"Shining Hope you're ok!" Hajime said surprised.

Shining Hope quickly put a finger over his lip telling him to be quiet as he looked around.

"Now that you know my secret, you shouldn't call me Shining Hope out in public when I'm in this form" Shining Hope replied.

"Instead you should refer to me by my real name, Makoto Naegi" Makoto explained.

"Oh... So Mr Naegi, what are you doing here and are you ok?" Hajime asked him.

Makoto nodded as he pulled out a empty small bottle from his pocket. "Remember how I told you if I broke my Forbidden action then a leathe poison will kill me in a instance? Well I had this just Incase a event like today every happened and I had no choice but to break it" he said.

"A Antidote?" Hajime asked.

"Yes! It was able to cancel out some of the deadly effects of the poison but it's not a fully complete Antidote as you saw how my face appeared and before you ask, Yes it will take some time for it to fully recover" Makoto replied. "Still even if I had a closet filled with fully complete Antidotes, as long as this bangle is on me then the poison will always refill and be a threat" Makoto explained then he shook his head.

"That's not what I only wanted to talk to you about" Makoto began. "Hajime, I've come to thank you and revise what I said early..I also have a proposal" Makoto said.

"If you haven't told me your story, If you haven't run to help that girl, I would've been a worthless bystander watching from that crowd and submitting to my own Despair" Makoto said as he then bowed his head to express his gratitude. "Thank you"

"That...No! I mean it was all my fault from the start! I got in your way even though I'm Talentless, I still asked if-"

"Exactly! Of all people at that frighting scene... It was You! A person who was Talentless who acted! You lit the fire of Hope that spurred me to action!" Makoto replied as he saw Hajime really started to listen to what he had to say.

"You know why I chose the word "Hope" to be apart of my Hero's name? It's because my body feels a desire for a certain thing and change to happen... Almost like it simply moves and acts before I can think" Makoto confessed.

After hearing that, Hajime remained silent as he then lowered his head right as his legs gave out dropping him to his knees. He then placed his hand over his heart and held it there. Many emotions were rising up inside trying to escape out of him. He felt the present of wetness appear in his eyes dripping down past his cheeks. He also felt his lips curve up.

"The same thing happened to you back there, didn't it?" Makoto asked.

Hajime could only nod his head with a laugh and tears of joy.

"Yes!"

"Then you can become a Hero" Makoto told him grinning too.

" _At that moment my roadblock was smashed to pieces and my dream was on it's way to becoming a reality... I know I already said this and each time I still feel embarrass introducing myself. My name is Hajime Hinata and this is the story of how I became The Ultimate Hero._ " Hajime narrated.

 **My Hope's Peak Academia**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the rights to Danganronpa or My Hero Academia

 _ **SoraX33: Before we begin, I like to have a moment of silence for my Father who passed away recently. He was very sick and fought it to the bitter end. I love him so much and I looked up to him in way that he is my Hero. Some people will Ofcourse try to be trolls or call me out for wanting "pity" comments. I know that may happen but I don't care, I wanted to address my father's passing because he means so much to me and I will never forget him no matter what.**_

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey...Can you hear me...?"

Hajime's eyes were blinded by a white light as his vision slowly started to return but wasn't there completely.

"Are you okay?... You seem pretty out of it"

There was Atleast two things he knew about his situation. The first was he knew a silhouette stood looking down on him from above. As for the other, he knew this silhouette was a male and by his voice sounded close to his age.

"To be honest, I'm also... No, everyone else feels the same too. Since we suddenly...got put in this weird situation."

Hajime wanted to talk but his head and mind was a total mess. Also his body ached like he had just done a 24 hour marathon.

"...Hey, are you listening?"

'I don't understand... Why am I...Here?' Hajime thought to himself.

'I should try to remember what happened' Hajime thought hoping remembering would disentangle the knots formed in his head. He forced himself to think as fragments of his scattered memories began to piece themselves back together.

'That's Right... I accepted it... Shining Hope's proposal... from three months ago' Hajime concluded as his mind traveled back to the past of just three months ago.

* * *

"You can become a Hero" Makoto Naegi (Aka. Shining Hope) said to Hajime Hinata shortly after the incident early that day.

Hajime was still in a kneeling postion as he had the biggest grin on his face as tears of joy were still dripping down his face.

"Ah, I almost forgot my purposal" Makoto said as he reached his hand out to Hajime. "You are worthy of becoming the next "Ultimate Hope" he said.

Hajime then looked up to him with a face of confusion.

"Worthy?... Next "Ultimate Hope?" Hajime repeated the questions in shock.

Makoto nodded, "It's a choice you need to decide whether or not you will accept my Talent!" he said pointing his index finger to him.

"Accept your talent?! What are you talking about?" Hajime questioned him.

"My Talent, "Ultimate Hope" is a heavy debated topic online. Some call it "Superhuman strength" and another's call it "Manipulation." I dodge the question during interviews by saying "Ultimate Hope defines what Shining Hope is, a symbol of Hope" because the Symbol of Hope had to be a natural-born hero. However, you Hajime will be one of the few who knows the secret of my Talent" Makoto told him before raising both his arm out.

"My Talent! "Ultimate Hope" is special talent that was passed down to me like a sacred torch" Makoto said to him.

"Passed down...like a torch?!" Hajime replied.

"That's right! And next, it is your turn" Makoto said pointing his index finger to him again.

"H-Huh? I don't understand! How can something like Hope be passed down?" Hajime asked.

"Easy, because that is the true nature of this Talent" Makoto said opening up his right hand. "I was crowned with the "Hope" from many different people!"

"One person cultivates the power and passes it on to the another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. In a way it's like manipulation but in the way of crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need hope with a courageous heart" Makoto explained clutching his fist.

"But th-that's! Why?...Why are you giving me something so great?" Hajime asked him in disbelief.

"I've been looking for a successor and after the events that played out today. I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it" Makoto answered.

"You, who possess no talent...Was more heroic than anyone at that scene today" Makoto said reminding Hajime's of his desperate rescue attempt to save Natsumi.

Hajime was speechless and tried to hold it together by clutching his tie.

"Nevermind! It's up to you, don't feel force if you don't want to take up on this offer" Makoto said seeing Hajime's state. However, Hajime looked back up at him with a fierce determination now born in his eyes as he stood up.

"Yes! I've already made my choice... I'll become their Hope!" Hajime said.

Makoto smiled "A Immediate reply, I figure you would say that"

'My made was set on accepting his offer to become the next Symbol Of Hope. Yet it was no easy task to receive his power' Hajime narrated.

* **Two days later***

Hajime's body hit the grass filled ground as he was recovering for air. He was wearing normal black colored workout clothes that was drenched in his sweat.

"Hajime! That was only 60 push-ups! You still got another 40 along with another pair of 100 sit-ups and 100 squats" Makoto voice called out to him. Makoto was sitting nearby on a bench watching him workout.

'This training regulation is such bullshit!' Hajime thought as his arms ached with pain.

"How is building up my muscles and body suppose to help me control "Ultimate Hope?" Hajime asked out loud.

"Building up your body is important because there may be a incident where the power of "Ultimate Hope" could put a lot of physical pressure on your body. Since it's been passed on from a lot of different people, an unprepared body will simply be crushed by it's overwhelming power" Makoto answered him.

"Don't you think your training regulation is a bit too much" Hajime argued.

"Really?" Makoto questioned pulling up the sheet of paper he held in his lap. "It's just 100 Push-Ups, 100 Sit-Ups, 100 Squats and a 10Km run along with drinking some protein shakes"

"Every single day!" Hajime interrupted him.

"Come on Hajime, I had to go through the same training" Makoto said playfully trying to lighten up the mood.

"Liar, if I kept doing this everyday then I'll lose all my hair" Hajime muttered under his breath as he decided to take a small break. He got into a cross sitting postion and pulled out his phone to see the time.

"Oh crap! We've been training for that long!" Hajime shouted quickly jumping up to his feet.

"Hajime! Where are you going?" Makoto asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry! Shining Ho-I mean Makoto! Do you think we could end our training session today?" Hajime pleaded. "I promised someone that I'll meet up at the foundation by the school and play video games with them" Hajime explained to them.

After hearing all that, Makoto frowned and looked down towards the ground. "About that... Hajime... You can't return back to Hope's Peak Academy until the day of the" Ultimates" entrance exam" Makoto told him.

"What! Why? Aren't I still a student there?" Hajime replied.

"You were... With some behind the scenes help, you were pulled out of the Reverse Course Department and any information that you ever attended that class was erased" Makoto confessed.

"It was a simple job since you only just started attending the class not even two weeks ago" Makoto added.

"That's not the problem! Just...Why! Why did you do it?" Hajime shouted angry rising in him.

"Calm down and listen to me" Makoto said in a comforting voice and attitude. "Some people don't see the Reserve Course Department as you do and it's better to hide it for now Atleast" Makoto tried to explain.

"But!"

"Didn't I tell you being a Hero isn't all fun? We have to make some sacrifices and hard decision. So believe me on this decision" Makoto told him.

Hajime clenched his fist before closing his eyes and looking down.

'Dammit!'

"I'm sorry... but for right now we have to focus on training up your body. We only have three months before the "Ultimates" Entre Exam " Makoto said getting out a Stop-Watch.

Hajime nodded opening his eyes and released his closed fist.

'I'm Sorry Chiaki, just wait a bit longer and I'll make it up to you' Hajime swore to himself. As he then prepared himself for his 10Km run to take his mind off it.

'A month and a half has passed since I started my training. It felt like hell from waking up early and collapsing onto my bed after a intense 9 hour workout session" Hajime narrated. "I nearly puked from the require protein shakes I had to drink. Also, I still regret about breaking my promise to Chiaki. So I use that as my motivation to kept improving and working on my body" Hajime added.

"I even lift some weights to help improve my muscle growth when I should've used that time to rest but I have to work aloft harder than others" Hajime narrated showing some scenes of himself lifting some weights. Whenever they be him training with dumbbells or him doing some bench press.

* * *

"Soon only a month remained until the "Ultimates" Entrance Exam and I was barely hanging on" Hajime narrated. The scene cuts to Hajime and Makoto on their 10Km run down a simple relaxing scenario of the park. Makoto was in his normal form with Hajime way behind him. Hajime's mind felt dizzy and his body was on fire. He then tripped over his own feet and crashed down to the ground.

"Hajime, you ok!?" Makoto asked running over to him.

Hajime throat was dry and he was desperately gasping for air. His body screamed out in aching pain and his heart was beating faster than it usually did.

"Shit!" Makoto cussed as he lifted Hajime up and carried him to a nearby tree with lots of shade.

"Drink slowly.." Makoto said holding up a water bottle to Hajime lips. Hajime then allowed the small amount of water to wash away his dry throat. Without causing him to choke on it.

"Th-Thanks" Hajime replied as he tried to get up using the trunk as support. Only to let out a grunt of pain and fell back against the tree's trunk. His body felt soreness beyond what he normally felt.

"It's clear that your body is showing signs of overworking" Makoto said. He then gasped "You haven't been sticking to the plan have you?" He asked.

"Maybe... I lifted a few weights here and there" Hajime joked but Makoto was not amused.

"Hajime this is serious, you can't do this unnecessary extra work to your body or unless you won't make it" Makoto scolded him.

"You don't get it..."Hajime replied.

"Don't get it? What's that's suppose to mean?" Makoto questioned. "Didn't you ask me if you could be a Hero? Isn't that why you wanted to get into Hope's Peak Academy?" Makoto asked him.

"I don't just want to get in!...I know I have to work a lot more than the other Ultimates that will attended that school... or I'll still be the same" Hajime said. He then leaned his back to the tree's trunk with his hands rested on his knees

"The reason...why I want to attend Hope's Peak Academy... is so I could become more Confident in myself! Just like you, I want to have that same confidence that a Hero has!" Hajime shouted tears in his eyes.

"Which Is why...I admire Hope's Peak Academy and all the Heroes I see and read about, including you!" Hajime confessed feeling exhausted from his rambling.

Makoto stood there for a few moments staring at him. As he then patted Hajime's shoulder before speaking "I see.. You definitely have a lot to prove in the near future but you don't need to master all "Ultimate Hope" before the exam" Makoto said as he got up.

"For Right now, you don't need to rush the results and take a well deserved rest" Makoto told him only to realize Hajime had just fallen asleep.

"Oh well, we can talk about it when you're feeling better" Makoto said as he caught a leave from under the tree.

* * *

"After adjusting my training schedule to help me not get overworked. I spent the last few lingering weeks training and resting until the day before the "Ultimates" entrance exam came." Hajime narrated.

"Aggghhhhhh!" Hajime roared out as he completed his last 10Km run. He had already done his 100 Push-Ups, 100 Sit-Ups and 100 Squats before ending this last session with the 10Km run.

"Hajime! That's a new record for your run!" Makoto shouted checking his stopwatch. He saw Hajime jog over to him to look at his time.

"Wow! I was back here by that much?" Hajime asked surprised not feeling out of breath.

"More importantly you managed to get the goal time on the last day" Makoto said. "Perhaps my luck is wearing off on you" Makoto joked.

"So I did it? I complete the training regulation in just three months?" Hajime asked.

"That depends, first I need you to strip down shirtless" Makoto told him.

Hajime nodded and removed his training jacket and shirt. He saw Makoto press his photo app on his phone and held it towards Hajime. It showed a picture of Hajime shirtless during one of his intense work out session from three months ago.

"This was your body from three months ago and now.." Makoto said before pressing another button on his phone turning it back to Hajime.

Hajime saw his own reflection and gasped at it. His body and arms were more built to a level where he could see his muscles clearly on the screen. Also is that...

'A six-pack?!' Hajime thought looking done at his new abs and developed body.

"You have about the same body type I had to work at in order to obtain "Ultimate Hope" Makoto told him.

"Really? I don't feel that much different" Hajime said in awe.

"That was my reaction too at the time" Makoto said rubbing the back of his head. "Now enough stalling, it's time for the inherit ceremony, Hajime Hinata!" Makoto said.

"Yes! I'm ready" Hajime said preparing himself for what inherit ceremony Makoto was about to preform.

One of Makoto's hands reached up to his Ahoge and pulled out a strand of his hair. "This is something I was once told: "Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different essence. Always remember that you earned this power because of your own efforts" Makoto said to him.

Hajime nodded understanding his words, he felt proud of himself for the first time as he held out his strand of hair to him.

Now, eat this!" Makoto said referring to his hair in his fingertips.

"Huh?" Hajime replied looking at the strand of hair.

"It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA" Makoto explained.

"This is just... To disgusting" Hajime said having no other option. He took Makoto's hair and opened his mouth.

Hajime suddenly gagged holding his throat.

"Hajime! Here drink this! Don't throw it up no matter what!" Makoto shouted giving him some water to force the hair into his stomach.

* **The Next Morning***

Hajime awoken to the sound of his alarm and turned it off. He stretched out of his disorganized bed which he will clean later. He went to the bathroom, turning on the light and looked at himself in the mirror in order to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted out as the flaps of birds wing's echoed into the neighborhood.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror. He noticed how his once normal short spiky brown hair now had a sharp Ahoge poking out at the top. Also his plain green eyes now had a straight line running across his pupil which could seem like a prohibition symbol. Which lucky didn't affect his vision at all but this was just too weird.

"Great... just another thing I needed to worry about today" Hajime muttered covering his face with both hands.

* * *

It was 8:40 AM as a bunch of students who had Talents or better yet known as the "Ultimates" stood waiting outside Hope's Peak Academy gates. Among the massage of students was Hajime who was hard to not notice thanks to his new Ahoge. He saw a lot of people staring at him weird and some girls laugh at his Ahoge referring to it as "Bed hair." He ignore the gossip as his mind focused on more important things.

'I was too worried about not throwing up the hair, I forgot to test how Shining Hope's Talent worked' Hajime thought.

'What if I can't access his Talent durning the exam?' Hajime thought now worried about that possibility of failure.

"Out of my way, Hinata!" A rude female voice called out behind him.

Hajime looked back to see Natsumi Kuzuryu walking up to him. "N-Natsumi! Hey there, good morning" Hajime friendly greeted but Natsumi walked past him.

"We may be friends now but don't expect me to greet you every morning with a huge smile on my face" Natsumi told him.

"Right.." Hajime replied to her as she walked to the gates.

"Hey, look it's the girl who was a victim to the sludge girl" Hajime overheard one of the student say.

"Don't talk so loud! You know her who older brother is? We would be dead if he heard you say that" Another student said.

'Natsumi, don't tell me you hear these voices too' Hajime thought feeling sorry for her.

He then shook his head and slap his cheeks. "This is no time to worry about other things" Hajime quietly said glancing up at Hope's Peak Academy building.

"It's time" Hajime said as he began walking towards the building gates. When suddenly someone bumped into him. He heard the sounds of buttons rapidly being clicked on and a familiar victory theme ranged outloud.

"Wait! Is that.." Hajime then lowered his head down to see pale pink eyes staring up at him.

"Ch-Chiaki!" Hajime said seeing it was Chiaki Nanami staring back at him.

"...Is that you Hajime?" Chiaki asked him sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes! I've been waiting so long to see you again!" Hajime smiled at her.

However instead of a "You too" reply he hoped for. Chiaki puffed her cheeks out, "You broke our promise" she said.

"Oh...Yeah I did" Hajime said feeling guilty.

"I waited each day by the foundation but I never saw you" Chiaki said building the gulit on Hajime's mind. "Where were you?" She asked him.

Hajime tighted his fist 'I can't tell her about me or Shining Hope yet' he thought.

"I...Had to do something but I finished it yesterday" Hajime said. "Can I Atleast make it up to you?" Hajime offered to her.

"..."Chiaki looked back down at her game and continued clicking away.

Hajime sighed looking down 'Nice going! You just lost one of your only few friends' he told himself.

"..There is this new game that was released today. If you want, you can make it up to me by taking us both to play it after the exams" Chiaki replied.

"Ok! I promise after we pass the exam, we can both go play that game" Hajime said agreeing to her offer.

Another victory theme rang from her console, " _The Gamer Girl Advance_ " she then looked up at him. "I'll be waiting then" she said a small grin on her face.

Suddenly, A few students roughly passed by them making Chiaki tripped over herself. Hajime quickly opened his arms and caught Chiaki as she fell into them. "A-Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Ah, how embarrassing... I've never tripped before in my life while gaming" Chiaki replied blushing. She then stepped away from Hajime's chest as he heard his heart sounding really loud. Not noticing Hajime also had a blush on his face too.

"That surprised me, you're pretty hard, Hajime" Chiaki said her cheeks still pink.

"Huh? HUH?! Ah, Um... That is" Hajime mumbled out feeling really embrassed that she said that to him. He didn't dare to look down at his pants either.

"Unlike me, your arms and chest are really built. Have you been working out?" Chiaki asked him.

"Y-Yes! I have!" Hajime replied quickly. 'Obviously she meant my arms and chest... Right?" He asked himself.

"I'm glad you caught me because that means I'll be fine in case of emergencies" Chiaki said as it only increase the redness in Hajime's face.

"Let's go!" She said smiling at him and grabbed one of his hands dragging him to the gates along with her.

"H-Hey Chiaki!" Hajime tried to say but she wouldn't let go of his hand. He soon accepted her hold and raised his head back up to the school one more time.

'This is it! It's time to give it everything I got with Shining Hope's training' Hajime thought. 'I will finally become a hero who has confidence in himself' Hajime thought as he subconsciously held onto Chiaki's hand.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button to show your support to this story if you haven't.** **Leave a review of what you think of this chapter. It will be a big help to keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the rights to Danganronpa or My Hero Academia.

Chapter 4

* * *

Hajime was glad he and Chiaki were still together when they entered through the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. All of the freshmen of Ultimates were finally gathered together making it hard to move around. Hajime was beginning to feel uneasy actually being in the same room as these Ultimates who had been blessed and born with their own Talents. Meanwhile, Hajime barely knew anything about "Ultimate Hope" and could only remember one piece of advice Shining Hope or Makoto gave to him. He tried to remember what it was but a loud voice scared him back to reality.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! STAND UP STRAIGHT AND BE QUIET!"

Hajime and everyone else straighten up and turned around to the loud speaker standing above them on a bridge on the higher floor level of the school. A man who appears to be in his mid twenties, wearing a metal mask covering only his upper face as his eyes and short dark greenish gray hair were visible. Added by a heavy dark-colored green jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder with a white muscle shirt underneath, black pants, and long black boots.

"LISTEN HERE! I'LL ONLY ANNOUNCE THIS ONCE! SO CLEAR THE EARWAX OUT OF YOUR EARS!" he shouted. "YOU ALL WILL LINE-UP SINGLE FILE AND ENTER ORDERLY THROUGH THE DOORS TO THE AUDITORIUM AND SIT DOWN IN ANY EMPTY SEAT IN EACH ROW UNTIL THEY'RE ALL FILL UP."

"UNDERSTAND!" He shouted out again like a commander to his newbie of soldiers.

Everyone, including Hajime nodded as they started lining up single-file. Hajime managed to get one last look at the man on the bridge. He gasped seeing the metal masked man was staring back down at him.

" _ **Dude, I can't belive they allowed "Juggernaut" to be one of the pro-heroes in this school**._"

" _ **He must be here on security duty, he is one of the most frightening and strongest heroes out there"**_

Hajime then remembered about hearing about Juggernaut. He was on the list of top 10 Pro-Heroes and a member of the most Iconic Hero Organization in Japan.

'The Future Foundation'

* * *

After every student sat down filling up all the seats and rows in the Auditorium. All the lights suddenly turned off expect for one as it then shined down to a large stage in the center of the Auditorium. Then, a elderly man with silver upswept hair and wearing glasses came up to the podium.

"I like to welcome everyone to our academy! As you all must know the main goal of "Hope's Peak" is to raise and teach you all to become Hero's of Hope and to pass down that hope to the future" The old man began speaking into the microphone. "My name is Kazuo Tengan, I am the headmaster of Hope's Peak...until today that is" he said.

A couple of students started chatting quietly among themselves but Kazuo kept wasn't finished speaking.

"I decide to resign my duty as headmaster as of this year, I can't fool myself anymore and pretend my age hasn't caught up with me" he said. "However, don't be afraid as my successer will come to fulfill my title when the school year officially starts" Kazuo said before turning around to see a man wearing a white fedora walking up to him.

"Now then... that was all I wanted to say as my companion can handle the rest of this orientation smoothly" The retired headmaster said as the fedora man took the microphone off the podium stand.

"Thank you Chairmen! I'm Mr. Kizakura" he greeted them all by doing a little bow.

"Adding onto the Chairmen previous statement, all of you must also know Hope's Peak Academy is a government funded school created for the purpose of raising and teaching our students to control and fully develop your Talents. Also to inspire hope in all of you to one day become future heroes and shape the future" Mr. Kizakura said.

"Yet, you all probably knew that so I should move onto explaining the real entrance exam" Mr. Kizakura started until he saw a single hand raised up in a single seat out of rows filled with thousands of other Ultimates.

"Yes! You there! Raising your hand in the very far left front row" he said allowing the student to stand up.

Hajime saw the person, it was a boy around his age with wavy white hair standing up not to far away from him.

"Yes, I have a question about this entrance exam" The white hair boy said. "I did some research about the school before coming here today. I found out that the school never did entrance exams and their students were scouted out... by I assume you? " he asked out loud.

"Yes that's right, go on" Mr. Kizakura replied.

"I guess what I'm saying is... It seems this is the only year the school is doing a thing like Entrance exams. Why is that?" he asked out loud again.

Mr. Kizakura tipped his fedora up to reveal his eyes staring up at the white hair student. "I admit... I'm shocked to hear someone actually confessing to doing some research about the school before hand" he said. "I will answer your question since that's a easy answer but perhaps you already know it?" Mr. Kizakura questioned him.

The white hair boy then held one of his fingers up to his chin and started glancing around at the students in the seats all around him.

"Is it because... This is the biggest group of students Hope's Peak Academy ever received and having a entrance exam will determine which students make it into the school or not?" he answered as some students let out some gasps and others muttering to their friends.

"Am I wrong?" The white hair boy asked a little concern in his tone of voice.

Mr. Kizakura was quiet for a few seconds before tipping his fedora again. "I'll be damned, you are one interesting kid but you're right" he said smiling a little.

Suddenly Hajime hear the whispers of the many Ultimates all around him talking exclusively about the white hair boy.

 ** _"He must have a talent that can read minds!"_**

 ** _"Or allows him to always be right?"_**

 ** _"No that's just plain stupid!"_**

The white hair boy then became embarrassed hearing some of the students talking about him.

"Really? It was honestly just a lucky guess, I'm sorry" he said before sitting back down.

 _ **"Lucky guess... my ass"**_

 _ **"It has to be mind reading or he's just playing dumb"**_

No matter what the students around him said. Hajime was shock, not at the purpose of this entrance exam but it was like the white hair boy had some kind of mysterious aura surrounding him.

"Do you know who he is Chiaki?" Hajime asked her.

"Chiaki?" Hajime asked again not hearing her reply to him.

"Mhmmm... zzzzzz" Chiaki replied to him in a snore as some drool dripped down her mouth.

'Now she picks the time to be sleeping?' Hajime thought to himself.

Mr. Kizakura cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone. "As you all just heard from your soon to be fellow classmate, this entrance exam is to determine who makes the cut" he said. The screen behind him then turned on to reveal boxes labeled **A-F** as the bottom center box was labeled " **You are here** " to mark the students.

"Depending on the course you apply to is the type of test you will be up against so let's start with selection A: The Hero's course" Mr. Kizakura said making the screen zoom in on the A box. It then show pictures of little child-like shadow silhouette's fighting robots.

"The rules are simply: You'll be experiencing a ten minute long mock cityscape maneuver but beware as the site is filled with three kinds of villains bots and points are awarded for defeating each according to their difficulty level." Mr. Kizakura explained. "The goal here is to use your talents to disable the villains bots to earn points but don't forget to be heroic at the same time too" he added.

"I understand! It's like a basic level of Super Mario. Use your power ups to defeat the enemies in your way to get to the end with the most points" Chiaki suddenly said fully awake.

"Wow that was fast! Also you still got a bit of drool hanging from your mouth" Hajime whisper to her.

Chiaki quickly wiped the salvia away with the sleeve's of her hoodie.

"Also before I forget to mention there is a villain bot that's worth 0 points. So think of that as a road block to make things challenging" Mr. Kizakura fully explained.

"So this whole exam is like a video game! Awesome!" Chiaki said very excited now.

'Can't say I didn't see this coming from someone praised as the "Ultimate Gamer" huh?' Hajime thought smiling seeing her reaction.

"Now then, Hero course students you better get moving and head to the exam site. I'm sure Juggernaut will answer any lingering question you may have left" Mr. Kizakura said as he traded the microphone back to Kazuo Tengan.

"I wish you all good luck and may Shining Hope shine down on you all!" Mr. Tengan said to them in a grandfatherly tone.

* * *

Hajime was allowed time to change into a black jumpsuit as he stood in front of the entrance exam Area: A. He looked around to see both Chiaki and Natsumi was here with him. Chiaki was wearing a pink colored jumpsuit and Natsumi was wearing a short sleeve black T-shirt with gray pants to match.

Hajime looked up at the site that would be his last attempt to gain acess to Hope's Peak. He clenched his fist and took some deep breaths feeling a familiar feeling of stress and fear coming over him.

"Hajime"

Chiaki then grabbed a hold of his shoulder with her hand making him lean down.

"What is it Chiaki?" Hajime asked trying to keep calm.

"Let's team-up! I can see your very nervious that even your legs are shaking" she told him as he become a bit embarrassed.

"Plus I can rank up enough points for both of us to pass" Chiaki offered him.

After hearing that, Hajime was speechless about her offer. 'Was this allowed? Mr Kizakura never did say we HAD to work alone. Still both me and her could get into big trouble If the school finds out' Hajime fought a big battle with his thoughts.

He then looked down at her before shaking his head. "I appreciate that offer a lot Chiaki...But I need to prove that I deserve to be here with you and everyone else for myself if I want to become a Hero" Hajime told her.

She had a look of disappointed for a few seconds before smiling up at him. "I figure as much from you Hajime and you're right, this isn't a Co-op game but Instead a single player battle royale" Chiaki replied.

"So you better get on the scoreboard no matter what!" Chiaki added as Hajime could only nod at the gamer's enthusnatium.

"Y-yeah! Definitely" Hajime agreed.

Chiaki nodded too as she then reached down into her pockets taking out a small game cartage. Next she then licked it with her tongue before shoving it back into her pocket.

Hajime tried to ask her what that was all about. Until he felt another hand grab his shoulder out of nowhere.

"Agh!" Hajime shouted out turning around to see the wavy white hair boy from earlier in the stands.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" He said the concern in his voice still there.

"It's fine, I did overreact a bit" Hajime said before he extend his hand to him.

"My name is Hajime Hinata, yours?" Hajime introduced himself.

His hand was quickly grasped by both of the white hair boy's hands. "It's nice to meet you too Hajime! I'm Nagito Komaeda" Nagito introduced himself too. He then saw Chiaki by Hajime looking at him.

"...Hello" Nagito said ending the handshake as he waved at Chiaki.

She waved back at him without saying a word.

"Hey Nagito, If you don't me asking what are you doing here? The exam's about to start and I don't think now's the time to make introductions" Hajime said. "Also why are you still in your school clothes?" Hajime asked seeing Nagito was still in a high school uniform.

"Oh that! You see... I woke up late today and while being in a hurry, I grabbed a bag containting power tools instead of my gym clothes bag by mistake" He said giving a small laugh at the end.

"As for why I'm here... that's for my own reasons of wanting to talk to people before we have to start the entrance exam" Nagito replied as he then looked down at the watch on his arm.

"Anyways, the exam is about to start and all I want to see is every Ultimate student here including you and Chiaki shine with "Hope". He told them as he begun walking away.

"He's seems nice even if he's a bit creepy" Hajime said.

"He also knew my name when I didn't tell him" Chiaki added.

"What?" Hajime asked her realizing she was right.

"We'll talk about it later Hajime, right now we need to pass this exam" Chiaki told him. Then in a blink of a eye, Chiaki ran off at sonic speed with a trace of blue light behind her.

"Huh?" Hajime gasped looking behind him to see the gate to Area A was open. 'Oh crap! The exam just begun and I'm already dead last' Hajime thought as he ran into the exam site trying to catch up to the other Ultimates ahead of him.

'Relax! You have penlty of time to catch up and get some points! After all, you have Shining Hope's talent now' Hajime thought remembering his talk with Shining Hope back at their training ground.

...

 _Hajime tried not to spit out in disgust after swallowing the hair he received from Shining Hope._

 _"Good! You swallowed it" Makoto said._

 _Hajime then looked down at his body "I don't feel any different yet" Hajime replied._

 _Makoto nodded, "Yeah you have to let the hair process first" he said. "It should take about a day to process fully" he added._

 _"It was still gross" Hajime muttered putting his shirt back on._

 _"Wait! Before you go, let me warn you Hajime, you may have build your body up to a acceptable level but the real training begins now" Makoto told him. "The physical backlash of "Ultimate Hope" is still a huge risk so be careful when using it"_

 _"Oh that's right! How do I use Ultimate Hope?" Hajime asked him._

 _Makoto thought for a moment "I can't tell you how to use all of it's power but I have faith there is one technique you can pull off and that's-"_

 _..._

 **"Target locked! Must Destroy!"**

A building next to Hajime was smashed through as one of the villains bots came out from it.

"It's a 5 pointer!" Hajime shouted out.

The robot began speeding towards him at a fast rate.

'Crap! I got to dodge it and use Ultimate Hope!' Hajime decided preparing to dodge it.

Right when he was about to dodge the robot. A large buff tanned skinned, young women came soaring out of nowhere delvering a mighty kick to the robot.

"Gotchu" she smirked looking down at the damaged robot. She turned around to see Hajime speechless and a bit frighten of the scene that had just occurred.

"Get lost! All these robots are mine!" The buff women said before leaping away.

Hajime felt like collapsing right here on the ground but he shook his head.

"No! I can't give up now!" Hajime told himself slapping both his cheeks together with his hands.

"I got to focus on just getting one point!" Hajime said running again.

* * *

Inside Hope's Peak Academy, in a very high tech room with too many monitors to count. Many teachers including Kazuo Tengan and Koichi Kizakura were watching the Examines struggle or breeze through the entrance exam.

"A lot of promsing candidates for the Hero Course this year" Kizakura said watching the hero's course video board cast.

"I agree Koichi, especalliy the top three on the score board at the moment" Tengan replied looking at the Area A scoreboard above them.

"In third place we have Akane Owari" Kizakura said opening his left hand and looked down at it. "Her talent is Ultimate Gymnast: Which means she has the ability to amplify both her muscles and strength' he read off his left hand before looking up at the second place.

"Next in second place we have Chiaki Nanami, her talent is Ultimate Gamer: By licking a game cartage she's able to use the power ups from the game. Right now she's using a power up from the " _Sonic The Hedgehog_ " series" Kizakura read off his hand again.

"Finally in first place we have Nagito Komaeda, his talent is Ultimate Luck and that's all it says" Kizakura finished closing his left hand.

"Those three are most interesting and do have some great talents to become great future heroes with" Tengan replied looking at the monitors.

Kizakura then glanced over at him "I can tell your not as nearly interested in them as you are with the other two candidates are you?" he questioned the old headmaster.

Tengan let out a small laugh "I wonder who really are the other two candidates you suspect me of having my eye on" he replied.

Kizakura then looked over to the other montiors showing the other two candidates as he read off their nameplates on the screen.

" **Hajime Hinata"**

 **And**

 **"Natsumi Kuzuryu"**

"Ms. Kuzuryu has a record of being apart of the Reserve Course department until she withdrew from it three months ago" Tengan spoke quietly through his fingers over his mouth so only Kokichi could hear him.

"As for Mr. Hinata on the other hand, there is no record of him at all, almost like this is his first time being here at Hope's Peak" Tengan continued seeing Kizakura had heard every word he had said.

"Do you think that's strange?" Kizakura asked him with his eyes showing interest.

"No... I was just curious since it seems Mr. Hinata is desparetly trying to get himself a single point" Tengan answered. "Now for Ms. Kuzuryu, if she did posses a talent all along then why place her in the Reserve Course?" he added retracting his fingers from his mouth.

"Hmm... You do have a point that is weird" Mr. Kizakura replied looking up at Natsumi with his left hand open.

"I don't see her Ultimate Talent but she has the ability to control the element of Ice from her body, directly from her hands" Kizakura read off.

"I see...Well Atleast she is managing to get some points and is on the score board to pass" Tengan replied seeing her wreaking some villains bots by freezing them to weaken them and then destroy them with a strong kick and punch.

Kizakura didn't say anything as he thought about something Tengan had said about Hinata. He secretly looked up at Hajime while keeping his left hand slightly opened. When he glanced down at his hand there was nothing written about him on his left hand.

* * *

"Hard to believe the entrance exam is about over in 2 minutes" Nagito said looking at all the other examines fighting the villains bots to either higher their own scores or get on the scoreboard. Meanwhile, He was sitting down with legs crossed and his right hand holding up his face. While his left hand held a destroyed high point Villian Bot head.

"It really wasn't that hard of a exam to pass unlike all those hard written ones in middle school" Nagito said as he then stood up. He then slid down a mountain size of destroyed villains bots.

He turned around to look at it with a smile on his face. "Yep! I really am lucky!" he said discarding the Villain's Bot head.

Nagito was about to walk away when abruptly the whole ground shook and he was engulped in a whirlwind of dust. He coughed out as the dust was fading away from the area. Nagito then looked up to see a enormous villain bot standing infront of him with it's back turned. The smile didn't fade away or disappear but instead increased more.

"Yep! I am truly lucky!" He said excited but he then heard someone else coughing from under a piece of broken rubble.

...

(A few mintues earlier)

"Come on! Where's a Villian bot at!?" Hajime said running through the city. Everywhere he looked there was destroyed villain bots from left to right. Along with the Ultimates fighting their own villians bots and winning. Plus he swore he saw a burry image of Chiaki running in a blue light and a mere seconds later more villain bots were falling. Hajime then stopped taking a break to catch his breath.

Unfortunately, his break was cut short as a loud impact was heard that also knocked him and everyone else around him to the ground. He held his head up to see a titan size villain bot looking over all of them. He didn't see a number on it leaving him with one guess.

'This is the villain box roadblock, Mr. Kizakura warned us about' Hajime thought.

The titan villain bot then brought it's fist down punching the ground below. Creating a huge whirlwind of dust as the Ultimates tried to stand their position against the strong wind. When the dust cleared, many students were screaming and running away from the titan. Hajime tried to get up as a speaker machine shouted out " **Less than 2 minutes remanding before end of Entrance Exam!"**

'Less than 2 minutes?!' Hajime thought clenching his fist. Time was about up and he was going to fail with zero points. His mind went back to his training with Shining Hope. All the hard work, time and faith, Shining Hope poured into him were now about to be wasted.

"Dammit!" Hajime shouted out in angry punching the concrete.

"Oww..my arm! Someone help!"

Hajime heard the voice called out as he turned around to see it was Chiaki. One of her legs was trapped beneath a large piece of rubble. Plus she had a mask of pain written on her face holding one of her arms that must've been broken.

" _So you better get on the scoreboard no matter what!"_ Her voice echoed through his head. The Titan villain bot was approaching her fast and she couldn't move. Hajime jumped up to his feet then started running towards her.

"Come on! I'll take this hunk of junk down!" The buff tanned women from earlier shouted out. She was in Hajime's way and seeing this was no time to be polite. He shoved past her extend his arm out to push her back.

"Sorry!" he shouted out pushing her out of the way. However, Hajime didn't notice his hand was glowing green when he touched her buffed arms.

'I need to move faster!' Hajime thought seeing he was still a good distance away. When suddenly both his legs muscles increased giving him a boast of speed and adrenaline. When he was close enough to Chiaki and the Titan villain bot. He then leaped up into the air soaring above Chiaki and to the upper body of the Titan villain bot. He managed to pass through the opening in the Titan's robot huge fingers. In that moment, he then remember Shining Hope's words perfectly to him.

" _I can't tell you how to use all of it's power but I have faith there is one technique you can pull off and that's to concentrate the power of Ultimate Hope throughout your entire body into both your index and middle fingers" Makoto told him._

Hajime held out his right hand and curled it up only leaving out his index and middle fingers. He felt them getting very warm as a blue light surrounded them.

 _"Next, is to picture in your mind a target icon so you can find your aim"_

Hajime was getting closer to the Titan's villian's face. He focused hard trying to image a target icon floating around until he was able to make one materialize right on the center of the Titan's face.

 _"When both those steps are complete, then pull the trigger in your mind and yell from the depth of your heart!"_

"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!"

A strong gun blast of energy shot out from Hajime's finger tips. Hitting the Titan villain bot dead on, knocking it far back causing it to crumble and explode from the inside by the overwhelming force of the gun blast.

"I see..." Nagito began speaking as he sat in a corner not to far away from the sight.

A large smile was on his face as he saw the Titan fall into pieces and Hajime rising with his right index and middle fingers burned and smoking.

"That is the true potential of your hope, Hajime Hinata"

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the rights to " **Danganronpa"** or " **My Hero Academia** "

Chapter 5

* * *

Hajime felt time around him slow down almost to a complete stop. Allowing him to take in everything that had happened. The first thing he noticed right away was the titan sized villain bot was no longer a threat to him or anyone else. The bot laid destroyed on the ground with many of it's wires showing and it's armor either missing or cracked. Hajime then looked over to the position his arms were still in.

His eyes widen seeing a few of his pale colored fingers were now severely burned. Strangely the pain didn't catch up to his nerves system yet, which was a good sign. Only problem Hajime had to face now was the heavy wind attacking his face along with gravity forcing it's weight down on his back and legs. He was forced into a star like pose diving straight down towards the concrete ground.

Hajime tried to scream out but the high range of altitude muted any noises or words that tried to come out of his mouth. His eyes then twitched in pain and he clentched his teeth as the pain from his wounded fingertips finally came surguing back to him. Hajime had to bear the pain from his fingertips as he moved his other uninjured arm towards the ground. His mind was racing but he knew his only chance of living was to fire off another one of those energy blast. He prayed the shock waves from the blast would push him into a abandoned building.

Before he could find a perfect aming spot to fire off. He was suddenly grabbed out of midair by Akane in her muscular form. They both landed on the sides of a abandoned building as Akane then slowed them down by sliding down the walls. She then backflipped off the collapsing walls and spun, landing them into a mountain size pile of broken Villian bots.

"St-Stupid Idiot! Were you trying to get yourself killed!" Akane managed to bark at him. She was exhausted shown by her muscles shrinking down at a fast rate.

Hajime couldn't find the words to respond due to his mind being on overdrive. He had just faced his second life threating event and it was overwheaming for him. He gasped feeling the weight of the pile shift causing him to slide down to the bottom as someone was waiting for him.

"Hey?... Can you hear me?"

Hajime had a hard time making out the silhouette as he was underneath the sun's glare.

"Are you ok?...You seem pretty out of it" the voice sounded very familiar to Hajime..

"To be honest, I'm also... No, everyone else feels the same too. Since we suddenly... got put in this weird situation" There was no mistake, it was Nagito Komaeda as Hajime finally saw his face looking down at him. He tried to move his body since his mouth was too dry to form any hearable words.

"...Hey are you listening?" Nagito asked him again concerned.

"I don't understand... What am I doing here laying on the ground?' Hajime thought. 'I need...to get up!' Hajime thought still ordering his muscles to move. 'The exam is going to be over... and I still have no points!' he shouted inside his mind.

Hajime then reached his body's limit as his vision started to fade and Nagito's face got blurry. Hajime's consciousness felt light and having no strength left to fight back the slow descending eyes.

He blacked out.

* * *

Kazuo Tengan and Koichi Kizakura watched as the timer on the monitors hit the **00:00** time mark as it flashed red. One of teachers watching the timer then pressed a buttons on their keyboards allowing the alarm to ring out to all the examiness that the entrance exam was over.

"That's the end of this year entrance exam. We have a lot of talented students this year" Kizakura said as he then pulled out a flask holding it in his right hand.

"Do you mind? I haven't had a drink at all today" Kizakura asked slightly embarrassed and held out the flask to let Tengan see.

Tengan nodded "Drink to your heart contain Koichi! This should be a celebration after all" Tengan replied smiling.

Kizakura's own smile was on his face "Cheers, Headmaster" he said before taking a large sip from the small bottle.

"I am curious about that strong blast Mr. Hinata performed on that villain bot. It would be disappointing not to see what else he could do with that talent" Tegan said.

Kizakura removed the bottle from his lips. "Still rules are rules and the bare minimum of points to pass is at least 60 or higher. Unless you want to make one last exception as the Headmaster of Hope's Peak?" He asked him.

The retired headmaster then shook his head and grabbed his cane from the side of the couch.

"I'm afraid I already handed over all my authority to the new headmaster" Tengan replied. "Still it's up to the judges whenever he passed or not" he said before turning his head to look at Kizakura. "You did explain this exam clearly right?" Tengan asked pushing back up his glasses.

Kizakura remained quiet before taking another sip from his flask.

"I see...I'll take my leave now" Tengan said getting up from the couch.

"I got you Tengan" Kizakura offered his help. Tengan refused as he was able to get his balance by holding firmly onto his cane.

"I'm fine but now I'll be off, although if you need a drinking partner in the future then I'll be happy join you" Tengan said smiling as he waved goodbye to Kizakura.

Kizakura watched as Tengan left before trading the flask off to his left hand.

"So old man... even after retiring you still don't want to let go of your dreams" Kizakura whispered looking over to his right hand. "This school year will be a interesting one for sure" he told himself as the words slowly etched onto his right palm.

 _Hajime Hinata_

 _Talent:..Ultimate Hope_

* * *

Hajime eyes slowly lifted up as his vision started to return. He was staring at the ceiling above him which looked pretty ordinary to say the least with it's white colors. Turning to his left side, he saw a closed blue colored curtain next to him. It was protecting him from the sunlight which seemed dim now. He then looked down to see he was laying on a bed with blankets covering him. His attention was then pulled towards a female voice softly humming to herself on his right side.

He turned his head to the source of the voice. There was a teenager girl wearing a nurse's uniform on top of the counter looking for something in the upper tops shelfs. She had long dark purple hair but it was choppy and cut unevenly.

"Excuse me.." Hajime said but his words came out louder than he though making the girl jump out of surprise.

"AHH!" she squealed out as the shock resulting in her losing her balance from the counter.

Hajime felt sorry as he helplessly watch the nurse fall to the ground with a loud THUD noise. "S-sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you" he tried to apologized.

Suddenly the nurse quickly bounced back up before she got back down to the ground facing Hajime. She started bowing fast repeatly in front of Hajime like he was royalty.

"I..I'm sooooooo sorrrrrry! I totally embrassed myself didn't I! Pl..Please don't hate meeeeee!" she pleaded with her voice cracking to that of a sob.

"Hey, It's alright! It's mine fault anyways" Hajime said trying to claim her down. She stopped bowing and looked up at him before gently rubbing the small tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure? I... I won't hold it against you if it re...really is my fault" She replied letting out a few hiccups.

"I swear" Hajime replied feeling a sense of relief to see the nurse had finally calm down. "Here I'll help you up" Hajime said holding out his right hand but then froze at the sight of fingers.

"What the hell is this?!" Hajime shouted looking down to see his index and middle fingers were wrapped in some kind of bandage made entirely out of hair.

"AHHH! I'm so..sorry that's my hair" Mikan replied gripping at her hair.

"Your hair?" Hajime asked confused and a bit freaked out.

"Ahhh! I..I mean... It's my apart of my talent" Mikan cried slowly still gripping her long hair. "You see...If I cut off some of my hair and wrap it around a injured part of the body then it will heal at a much faster rate" she explained while trying not to sob again.

"Your Talent? Oh! That must mean you're a Ultimate!" Hajime realized looking at the poor nurse as she nodded. "Oh then that explains it...Kinda" Hajime added.

'..."

"…"

"Well... What's your name?" Hajime asked her after a moment of akward silence.

"M..Me? You want to know Wh...Who I am?" The nurse asked him sounding afraid.

"Yeah" Hajime replied to her before extending his left hand out to her.

"I'm Hajime Hinata" he introduced himself.

"I...I'm Mikan Tsumki, the Ultimate Nurse" she replied back blushing with a small smile on her face as she took his hand.

"Ultimate Nurse? That seems like a great talent to have. I bet you're able to help a lot of people" Hajime said helping her off the floor.

She then quickly released his hand and stepped away from him. "UH? You..what did you say?" Mikan asked sounding more frighten.

"I said you had a great talent" Hajime repeated now being concered about why Mikan was acting scared.

"I see..." Mikan replied as her eyes didn't met his but he could see she was still looking nervious. "Well now that you're Aw...Awake you can go home if you like" she said.

It was then Hajime froze before turned around and opening up the curtains. The sky was twilight and the roads below were packed with rush hour traffic making Hajime accept the harsh truth.

'I failed the exam' he thought.

He felt like collapsing right now as all the training he endured for the past months were all wasted. He couldn't bare to imagine the disappointment he brought onto Shining Hope.

"Hajime... are you ok?" Mikan asked him.

Hajime gritted his teeth trying to hide his fragile face and got out of the bed. "Thank you for healing me but I'll be off now" Hajime told her.

"Your welcome and don't worry about paying any type of bill either!" Mikan said. "An..And wait till about another 2 hours before taking off my hair from your fingers" she added as Hajime then left the nurse's office.

* * *

For the past week, Hajime had barely left the covers of his bed. The only occasion he had to leave it was to use the bathroom and grab food. He was glad that his parent's were always exhausted once they arrive home from work and just go to sleep. Now he wouldn't need to hear their concerns over him being in his room 24/7. The lights were off and Hajime just laid on his bed with headphones on.

He didn't care for the music playing as his mind kept winding back to the entrance exam. He then laid over onto his side and closed his eyes. 'Why hasn't Shining Hope contacted me yet? He must want me to return his talent back to him' Hajime thought. Maybe he wanted to met in secret in order to avoid suspension from his parents? Hajime then took a deep breath before rolling onto his other side. 'Shining Hope! I don't know what you saw in me. I'm sorry but...I did what I knew I had to do. I couldn't just sit there and watch Chiaki-"

A loud hard knock came out of his door dragging him back to reality. Hajime took off his headphones off and walked over to his door as the knocking increased to the point he thought the door would bust down.

"I'm coming!" Hajime shouted as he turned the doorknob and opened it.

"Haj-Hajime! You go..got a letter!" His mother told him as her face clearly showed she was exhausted but she looked more alerted too. She then held out the letter to him and Hajime took it.

Hajime glanced down at the letter before letting out a gasp as he looked back up at his mother.

"How?"

"I don't know sweetie" His mother replied with a small smile.

Hajime was speechless as he opened up the envelope. Inside it was a letter and a small projector.

"I'm sorry Mom but can you give me a moment alone?" Hajime asked her. She nodded and slowly walked away as Hajime slammed his down shut. He nearly tripped over himself as he set the opened envelope onto his bed. Hajime's hand slowly difted to the letter but he then forced himself to pick up the small round projector first. He flipped on a switch on the side as a light came out of the projector to reveal a hologram screen.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me?" Makoto's voice was heard from the screen before it showed him in his hero form.

"Shining Hope?!" Hajime shouted before covering his mouth.

"Alright! I think it's recording" Makoto said before cleared his throat. "It's been a while Hajime! There's so much to deliberate on since we last met" he said.

"Wait! It's a video message" Hajime said.

"You see Hajime, I forgot to tell you this but there's another reason why I came back to this city and that's because I'm Hope's Peak Academy new Headmaster" Makoto said.

"New? Headmaster?" Hajime questioned not sure how to process this all at once.

Makoto then let out a small laugh. "I'm sure you're pretty shocked right now but I need you stay focus because I received the results of your entrance exam" Makoto said as he held up a sheet of paper. Hajime froze as he realized this was it.

"Ofcourse there was no written portion so you passed that however, you got zero points on the practical which resulted in your exam being marked as failed" Makoto told him.

It was then Hajime's knees dropped to the ground. 'I'm pathetic!' Hajime thought lowering his head down too.

"-Is what I would be saying if that was true but it's quite the opposite" Makoto then spoke out. "Please keep your eyes on the screen!" Makoto said as the screen then changed to show Chiaki standing outside the office's door.

'Chiaki?' Hajime thought looking back up at the hologram.

" _Um, Excuse me... I have a question about the entrance exam_ " Chiaki said to the teachers in the office.

" _Yes? How may we help you?_ " One of the teachers replied to her.

" _Well how do I point it?_ " Chiaki pondered tapping her chin with her finger _._ " _I was wondering if there was a way to transfer all of my points to Hajime Hinata?" she asked._

" _All of your points?! You do realize you will be giving up your postion to attend Hope's Peak Academy by doing this"_ One of the teacher's replied _._

 _"I know and I'm ok with that"_ Chiaki said to them _. "Hajime only failed the game because I was in trouble and if he didn't save me then I wouldn't have a spot in Hope's Peak to begin with. Also just because I don't attend Hope's Peak that doesn't mean he shouldn't either! I know being a Hero means a lot to him so please! Let Hajime take my points and have him take my place to attend Hope's Peak!"_ Chiaki shouted as she bowed to them _._

"Chiaki!" Hajime said with his eyes widing.

"You may have acquired a talent but it seems you moved others with your own actions without it" Makoto said.

" _Hajime's dream... is wanting to become a hero!"_ Chiaki said again making Hajime move closer to the screen.

One of the teacher's then approached Chiaki. " _I'm taken back by the kindness for your friend but I'm afraid we aren't allow to give him your points...However, we can't call ourselves the school for future heroes if we reject the heroic actions of one such as your friend"_ the teacher said to her.

The screen then switch back to Makoto at his desk. He was grinning as he stared right at Hajime through the screen. "You see Hajime, this entrance exam wasn't just based off of Villain based points" Makoto said. "If you remember Mr. Kizakura words during the explanitaion of the exam. You may have heard him say "Don't forget to be heroic at the same time too" he quoted.

"It was a hidden factor that only the both of you and Ms. Owrai managed to accomplished during the entrance exam. In this type of job, you put your life on the line!" Makoto said before he stood up from his desk. "It's mine and the rest of the staff at Hope's Peak Academy honor to present you! Hajime Hinata with a total of 60 rescue points which puts you at the bare minimum of points for passing the entrance exam. So it's my pleasure as the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy to announce that Hajime Hinata has been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy."

Hajime was speechless at what he just heard from Shining Hope. He passed? He was going to be attending the real Hope's Peak?. To confirm his own disbelief his hand then went back to the letter and opened soon came flooding out as he held the letter to his chest. Everything he and Shining Hope worked towards was now here in his hands.

Hajime then let out a laugh of joy as it seemed the cloudy sky he was always used to seeing whenever he looked up. Had now been cleared away and replacing it was a clear blue sky.

" _I never imagine that the wall standing before me was now in debris. I was really going to attend the real Hope's Peak Academy and fulfill Makoto's wishes of becoming the next symbol of hope. Still, nothing during that night filled with hope could've warned me of the "Despair" I would soon encounter at that school"_ Hajime narrated.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **To Be Continued!**


End file.
